


Cloudbusting

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [395]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "It's like I fucked something up that night when I accepted that I'm the Antichrist."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 October 2016  
> Word Count: 662  
> Prompt: yearn  
> Summary: "It's like I fucked something up that night when I accepted that I'm the Antichrist."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one turned out a little differently than I'd expected. Apparently the muses aren't quite ready to really dig into the meat of this issue of Damien's just yet. I'm curious as to how they'll deal with it when it happens… The title and Damien's song reference are from the Kate Bush song, "Cloudbusting."
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The text comes in as he's finishing up one last report before heading out for the day.

           _You on Jacob duty tonight or…_

Chuckling, James saves the report and starts shutting down his computer before replying to the text.

           _Nope. Patrick's got the day off tomorrow, so I'm good until bedtime. Why?_

The next text doesn't come in until he's nearly to his car.

           _Been a weird day and I need an ear. I have beer._

Without thought, James gets settled in his car and starts the engine before sending a quick reply back.

           _On my way home now. See you in an hour, depending on traffic._

When no further text comes in, he pulls out of the parking lot and begins the trek home. For a Thursday, it's not too busy, and he makes it home in record time. Walking into the house, he takes the time to lock his gun in the safe and hang his keys in their spot. That done, he heads deeper into the house, heading automatically for the kitchen to see how dinner is coming. Tonight is Simone's turn, and she'd mentioned this morning that she'd be trying something new and spicy. 

"You're home early," she says with a grin, pausing in deveining shrimp. "You play hooky or something?"

He grabs a handful of baby carrots and shakes his head. "There was next to no traffic tonight. It was the strangest thing."

"Well, good. That means you can head out and deal with Damien." She returns to her dinner prep, motioning with her head toward the patio. "He's been out there most of the day."

"Okay, time to earn my keep," he mutters to himself as he heads outside. Damien is lying out in the grass, gazing up at the sky. James makes his way to the younger man's side and crouches down. "I hear you've been out here for a while. Tell me how many you have on me already, so I know what kind of catch up I need to do."

Damien glances at him with a distant smile. "I haven't had a drop yet. Just been sitting out here, doing a little cloud busting."

"Cloud busting? That's a new one," James replies as he shifts to mimic Damien's position. "How do you do it?"

"It's kind of like…" He trails off then, confusion wrinkling his brow. "Okay, I'm not sure what it is, but I'm basically trying to use my brain to break up the clouds into other shapes. I heard it in a song once when I was a kid."

"Fair enough. So…"

"So I'm not sure where to start."

"Take a minute, and just let it come out as it's meant to. That's what we tell Jake when he's not sure how to explain something. Damned if it doesn't work pretty much every time."

Damien chuckles, then goes quiet for a few moments. James settles and watches the clouds float past, relaxing more with each passing minute.

"I think I need to make some decisions about this whole Antichrist thing. People are getting more insistent to hear me speak, and I can't come up with any more good excuses to decline. It feels like Ann's getting pissed about it, too." He shrugs and shifts to scrub his hands across his face. "It's like I fucked something up that night when I accepted that I'm the Antichrist."

"Have you talked to Ann about this? I mean, I understand her devotion and everything, but she hasn't seemed angry at all. If anything, I think she's been more pissed about the demands of the masses, so to speak."

"You think that's it?"

"Yeah, I do. It's not like she's one to mince her words, Damien. You and I both know that all too well."

Damien chuckles then. "You're right. I know you're right, but it's still hard…"

"I know. But talk to her. It can't hurt, right?"

"After dinner."

"I'll hold you to it."


End file.
